


Désolé

by wh33zy



Series: Quote Prompts [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: Sanji is injured after a particularly bad fight with fed up Marines. Usopp is sticking to his side like glue, and slips into the infirmary bed with him."You fought well today."
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Quote Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143569
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Désolé

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently stayed up all night catching up on One Piece and can I just say???? DAYUM.

“Go to bed, Usopp.” Sanji’s weak vocal fry pleads in the dark and quiet infirmary. “I’m okay now.” 

Usopp just accepts that with a small, “Ah, okay.” 

The older man laying in the infirmary bed waits for his lover to kiss him goodnight and get up from Chopper’s desk chair. But, all he hears his quiet rustling, which he doesn’t think much of. But he _really_ should have because when he cracks open his eyes, Usopp was already climbing into the bed with him as he just finished untying and kicking off his brown combat boots. Even though the painkillers Sanji is on is taking away most of his ability to even _care,_ he still puts up a fuss. 

“What’re you doing?” He groans all groggy. 

“Going to bed.” The sniper says, _very carefully_ situating himself where he’s spooning Sanji from behind. It left the side of him covered in dark bruises not in contact with anything. “Am I not in a bed? That’s what you said.” Then he mumbles, “Man, _what a blond.”_

Sanji, still kinda high and in pain, manages to swiftly jerk a heel back. It connects with something hard, most likely a shin, and is satisfied when Usopp grunts in pain. “Fine.” He huffs next since they’re playing this little game now, although he really liked the added warmth. “Then go to _your bed.”_ He slides a hand over the arm around his middle. “You’re _exhausted.”_

That only makes Usopp snuggle closer and make the already loose hold on his lover just a little tighter. “Yes, I am, but I can’t even make the trip to my bed.” He groans dramatically. “It’s just _way_ too far! I’m sure I’d collapse in the hallway!” 

The cook only snorts, “Alright, _alright._ You can stay.” 

He can’t help but smile even wider when he hears the small and triumphant, _“Yay!”_

After a brief moment of silence. “You fought well today.” 

“I did?” He asks in disbelief.

“Mhm. Really living up to your title.” Sanji hums, smiling again when he feels a kiss of gratitude press onto the nape of his neck. “Turned me on.” 

_“You stop that-”_

“What? I’m serious.” The older man leans back to better look over his shoulder at him. “You’re just so cute when you’re mad, y’know that?” Which only earns him an even more annoyed glare. “See? Now, I wanna…” He puckers his lips and closes his eyes, with a couple smooching noises to boot.

If it were any other day with Sanji being _just_ _fine,_ Usopp would say a hearty ‘screw you’ and swat at him. But, it isn’t; he’s in pain, vulnerable, worn out, and his darling so if he just wants a kiss, then he should have it right now if it’ll make him feel _any_ better. He obliges him gently, their lip-lock soft and chaste, sweet and healing. The cook makes a surprised noise against his lips, obviously _not_ expecting to be rewarded for his behaviour, but doesn’t waste any time returning it with the most eagerness he can muster. 

“I love you.” Usopp says afterwards, the tone in his voice now more serious. 

“Oh, what’re you getting so sappy for? Isn’t that my thing?” The blond grunts as he shifts back into his position before. “I’m alive. This isn’t _half_ as bad as the injuries I’ve gotten before.”

“I know.” Sounds a little _sad_ which tugs on Sanji’s heartstrings. “But you know me; can’t help but think the worst and...how much I’d miss you.” 

“I love you too…” He returns quietly as he places a hand over his. “My longnose.” 

The sniper tries to hold back a laugh or two (which was his lover’s goal). “Be quiet and go to sleep!” 

That’s when he closes his eyes again. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“I- hm.” He looks up to think for a second in thought. “Well, I would _love_ those banana pancakes with coconut syrup-” 

“That _is_ you, Chopper, and my ladies’ favorite.”

 _“But_ we’ll have to wait a few days," Is decided and even Usopp is disappointed. "Maybe you can make ‘em next week.”

“Why? I can whip that up tomorrow.” It wouldn't take him long at all!

 _“No,_ you can’t. You _have_ to rest.”

“Oh, _come on-"_ He starts to grumble.

“You need help just standing upright! What makes you think you can stand in the kitchen for long?”

Sanji could only wish he wasn't right. But his pride wouldn't let him admit that he was that helpless, it wouldn't dare let him just accept he's been brought to his knees. He'll _never_ be too helpless to cook, he just _couldn't._

“Look, I can take some painkillers and sit on a stool when I need to-” 

_“No,_ you’re not cooking until you're better and that’s _final._ I'll have Zoro make sure you stay in bed if I have to." And since he knows how this man _really_ feels about it, "You _have_ to heal or you'll make it worse. Would you rather try to do everything normally and possibly always need help or would you rather just wait a few days?" Usually, soft persuasion worked pretty well. "Please, Sanji, you heal pretty fast anyway." 

Sanji sighs in defeat, almost like he’ll finally _listen_ this time arou-

“Désolé, mais je choisis de ne pas comprendre l'anglais.” (Sorry, but I’m choosing not to understand English.) Therefore, whatever further protests the younger man has are _meaningless (even though what he's saying is true)._

Usopp wanted to clock him upside the head. “Je viens du Maroc, _idiot!”_ (I’m from Morocco, _idiot!)_

There’s a soft, “Oh yeah… _merde.” (...shit.)_

“Oh, yeah? _Oh, yeah?”_ Did he _really_ just forget the _many_ conversations (even arguments!) they’ve had in French? “Tu te reposez demain! Pas de cuisine autorisée-” (You rest tomorrow! No cooking allowed-)

 _“Okay, geez!”_ He doesn’t know what’s worse; being nagged at by him in angry English or French. “I’ll stay in bed on one- no, _two_ conditions."

"Sure?" 

"Please don't stick me with Zoro if you're busy." 

The sniper snorts a, "Fine." 

"And supervise the mealtimes. Make sure they don’t get outta hand." He made a mental note to write down a few recipes. 

“Of course, I was going to anyway. I’m _sure_ we can figure it out how to not starve.” He agrees, the cook already feeling a little better about being away from his station. “I’ll guard your precious kitchen with my life.” 

Sanji gives his hand a couple loving pats. “Good luck, dear. Luffy goes for the throat.” 

“He’s not _that bad.”_ Usopp mainly says for himself. “Right?” 

Silence. 

A gulp, “Right, Sanji?” 

He only gets even breathing back with very light snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the softness! 
> 
> Also had a thought about SanUso: Sanji is meant to be from France, Usopp is from Africa (no one said where)! I figured he could be from a francophone country, which could also be a reason why these two became close in canon. Glad my one semester of French came a bit in handy lol. 
> 
> And I also don't know what the common language between the Strawhats is in canon, so I just made it English here *shrugs*
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much thesmallgremlin for the correction on the French!!


End file.
